Vergiss Mein Nicht
by Angelus-chan
Summary: Chiaki kommt Abends, nachdem er als Sindbad wieder einen Dämon gebannt hatte, in sein Apartement, er ist allein. Er schmeisst sich erschöpft aufs Bett und versucht zu schlafen. Und auf diesen Moment hat Noyn, der an seinem Fenster lauert, nur gewartet...


Die FF widme ich alexnosunshine von animexx,  
da durch unser RPG diese FF überhaupt zu Stande kam. 3

Musiktipp: Jem – 24 Hours

Chiaki war heute spät dran und hetzte zur Schule. Access hatte ihm, wie immer , einen Toast gemacht, was ein Herz aus Honig auf der Vorderseite zierte. Mit diesem im Mund, bog Chiaki um die Ecke seines Wohnblocks und lief Richtung Schule.  
Dort angekommen, stieß er beim einbiegen in seine Klasse zuerst mit Minazuki-kun zusammen. Dieser entschuldigte sich wieder 100 mal, obwohl es ja eigentlich Chiakis Schuld gewesen war. Chiaki strich ihm kurz liebevoll durch die Haare und meinte lächelnd: „Ist schon in Ordnung." und liess den rot anlaufenden Jungen dann einfach stehen und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, direkt neben dem Fenster und wartete darauf dass der Lehrer reinkam. Schon beim Gedanken daran, dass sie jetzt wieder Geschichte haben, ließ Chiaki murrend und genervt aus dem Fenster rausschauen, darauf aus, das auch noch den ganzen Rest der Stunde zu tun.

Hijiri Shikaidou kam gerade aus den Lehrerzimmer, auf dem Weg in das Klassenzimmer von Chiaki, um dort nun eine Stunde Geschichte, den dort Anwesenden zu halten. Als er gerade um die Ecke bog und Minazuki-kun noch immer rot da stand, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Er ging auf Minazuki-kun zu und stieß ihn sanft in die Klasse und sagte zu zu ihm: "Na komm, die Stunde fängt an, oder willst du lieber draußen stehen und eine Fehlstunde bekommen?", und trat schließlich in die Klasse, ging zu dem Lehrerschreibtisch und setzte sich nieder. Prüfend ließ er seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen und dieser blieb nach wenigen Sekunden an Chiaki hängen.Wieso gammelte er schon wieder total gelangweilt auf seinem Tisch herum und schaute sinnlos aus dem Fenster? Störte ihn etwa sein Unterricht?

Chiaki linste dann zum Lehrerschreibtisch. Als er Shikaidou-sensei, ihn anstarrend, dort sitzen sah, drehte er seinen Kopf in seine Richtung und grinste dümmlich. Dann packte er erst einmal seine Schulsachen aus. Während er das tat, hörte er wieder, wie die Mädchen in der Klasse schmachteten und eine Schülerin hopste gerade durch die Klasse zu Shikaidou-sensei um irgendetwas zu fragen was wirklich non-sense hatte.  
Er konnte es nicht leiden, wie die Schülerinnen immer an diesem Lehrer klebten, und dieser auch noch mitmachte und mit ihnen flirtete. Seine rubinroten Kontaklinsen, das denkt Chiaki jedenfalls, trägt er auch nur mit Absicht, dass die Mädchen so auf ihn fliegen. Und genau diese Art Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, kotzte Chiaki an. Genervt knallte er sein Geschichtsbuch auf seine Bank und seufzte.

Als Hijiri die Schülerin abgewimmelt hatte, wandte er sich wieder der Klasse zu und setzte sein liebstes Lächeln auf und sah leicht irritiert, als es plötzlich knallte, zu dem Tisch, wo der Knall herkam. Und zwar genau zu Chiaki.  
Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und sein Lächeln erlosch auf der Stelle und dann fragte er leise: "Was soll das denn werden, Nagoya? Kann das schöne Geschichtsbuch etwas dafür, dass du wieder einmal deine Phase hast?" Er musterte Chiaki und seinen Blicken zu folgen hätte er ihn am liebsten stranguliert. Er sah ihn direkt in seine eiskalten Blauen Augen und dachte sich seinen Teil, bis er sich schließlich abwendete und sich dann an die anderen gewandt anfing zu unterrichten.

Chiaki tat so als hätte er das nicht gehört und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Aber immer wieder drehte sich sein Kopf wie von selbst zum Fenster und schaute nach draussen.  
Dunkle Wolken zogen auf. „Es wird heute wohl wieder regnen...", dachte Chiaki.  
Er hatte keine Phase, wie Shikaidou das nannte. Er hatte es nur einmal wieder satt. Er hatte es satt davon allein zu sein und er hatte es satt von seiner täglichen Routine. Aufstehen. Schule. Sich in Sindbad verwandeln. Dämon bannen. Nach hause gehen. Um Mitternacht seine Hausaufgaben machen. Schlafen gehen. Und wieder alles von vorne. Ok, ganz allein war er auch nicht. Er hatte ja Access, aber Access konnte ihm nicht das geben was er brauchte. Liebe. Geborgenheit... Nicht einmal sein Vater gab ihm dies. Dieser war nur mit seinem Krankenhaus beschäftigt und hatte so gut wie nie Zeit für Chiaki.

Hijiri sah ab und zu, zu ihm fuhr aber damit fort den anderen Schülern von Jeanne d'Arc's Lebzeiten zu erzählen und plötzlich bekam er einen geknickten traurigen Blick. Er konnte „es" einfach nicht vergessen, oder beziehungsweise, wollte er es nicht vergessen. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder und lächelte wieder etwas, diesmal aber unsicherer als am Anfang und redete weiter mit den anderen. Er sah wieder kurz zu Chiaki und merkte, dass er irgendwie gar nicht mehr da war...geistlich. Was hatte er denn bloß?  
Er machte sich, ganz gegen seine Natur, sorgen um jemanden.  
Er senkte seinen Blick und sah leicht zu Boden, redete aber weiter, nur stockender und gab dann den Schülern schliesslich eine Aufgabe. Er ließ sich langsam auf den Stuhl sinken und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und seufzte tief.

Was war denn das nun wieder? Wieso kam das jetzt? Gerade hier? Warum denn bloß?  
Lag es an dem Thema, oder verwirrte es ihn einfach nur?  
Was war denn jetzt los, sonst war er doch auch nicht so, aber irgendetwas reizte ihn an...Chiaki. Wenn er was mit Chiaki tat, dann ihn necken, aber sich doch keine Sorgen um ihn machen.  
Er erwachte schnell aus seiner Tagträumerei und ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen, um zu prüfen, ob alle richtig in ihre Aufgaben vertieft waren. Das waren alle auch, außer einer...Chiaki.Er sah ihn an, aber Chiaki bemerkte seinen Blick nicht oder wollte ihn auch nicht bemerken, er starrte stur weiter aus dem Fenster. Wieder ein leiser Seufzer von ihm. Und wieder...Was hatte der Junge? Was hatte er selber? Warum interessierte ihn das eigentlich?  
Wie, als hätte Chiaki ihn angesteckt, schaute Hijiri auch aufeinmal aus dem Fenster und sah die dunklen Wolken. Das Geräusch vom Öffnen eines Reißverschlusses, liess ihn wieder in Chiakis Richtung schauen. Dieser hatte seine Federmappe geöffnet.

Chiaki griff dann langsam zu seinem Kugelschreiber, tippte mit diesem aber nur gelangweilt auf seinem leeren Blatt rum. Jeanne d'Arc ... Jeanne d'Arc... davon hatte er auch gründlich die Nase voll. Die Reinkarnation von Jeanne lebt ja wieder glücklich mit ihren Eltern im Ausland und er musste sich in Momokuri weiter mit Dämonen, die aufeinmal wieder aufgetaucht sind, rumschlagen.  
Er schaute auf die Uhr und unterdrückte dieses mal einen Seufzer. Noch 6 Stunden... Mittags würde er wieder mit Minazuki in der Cafeteria was essen und dem Kleineren zuhören, wie er wieder verlegen vor sich hinstottert. Minazuki-kun... ja... er war in Marron verliebt. Und nun ist sie weg. Er muss auch traurig sein. Plötzlich stellte sich Chiaki doch tatsächlich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er mit Minazuki-kun zusammen sein. Er konnte sich förmlich Minazukis hochrotes Gesicht vorstellen, wenn sie im Bett lägen und er begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen und zu berühren.  
Chiaki schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er ist doch nicht schwul! Oder doch?  
Er hatte zwar noch nie etwas mit 'nem Jungen, doch probieren geht über studieren. /Nein. Nein. Nein... niemals.../ dachte sich Chiaki und schüttelte den kopf, als würde er somit versuchen, diesen Gedanken zu aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln. Es reichte ihm schon, dass Access diese Toasts mit Herzchen machte. Ob sein kleiner Schutzengel in ihn verschossen ist? Oder macht er dies nur rein freundschaftlich, weil auch er merkte, dass es Chiaki nicht gut ging, und damit einfach versuchte ihn aufzuheitern? „Konzentrier' dich jetzt auf die Schule Chiaki! Du hast am Wochenende genug Zeit über solche Dinge nachzudenken!", sagte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Und er fing dann tatsächlich an, die Aufgabe zu schreiben.

Hijiri setzte wieder sein Lächeln auf, als Chiaki dann doch beschloss zu schreiben, erhob sich und ging durch die Klasse. Er musste einfach irgendwas tun, um Chiaki jetzt zu ärgern. Dann hätte er wenigstens was worüber er sich aufregen kann und dann denkt er vielleicht nicht mehr so viel an das, was ihn immer zum seufzen bringt. "Ich denke, dass die meisten schon fertig sind, deshalb..." Er ging gekonnt an Chiakis Schreibtisch vorbei, da er ja wusste, dass er noch nicht viel geschrieben hatte und ging wieder an die Tafel vor. Schließlich beendete er nach einer kurzen Pause von 5 Sekunden seinen Satz: "...deshalb wird uns das jetzt einer auf Zensur vortragen." Er sah sich in der Klasse um und sein Blick blieb auf Chiaki hängen, der immer noch an der ersten Aufgabe saß. "Chiaki...würdest du uns den Gefallen tun und uns dein Wissen freundlicherweise mitteilen?" Oi, oi, das war wohl etwas zu viel aufgetragen.

Chiaki hob den Kopf und sagte: "Ich hab aber nicht viel geschrieben"  
„Dieses arrogante Arschloch, hat doch ganz genau gesehen, dass ich fast nichts geschrieben hab... er tut das auch nur mit Absicht!", dachte Chiaki.  
„Also: Nein, den Gefallen tue ich ihnen nicht..." meinte Chiaki, obowhl es unverschämt klang, gelassen und ernst. Hijiri hob nur abfällig eine Augenbraue und sah dann einfach durch die Klasse und musste feststellen, dass die meisten ihre Hand gehoben hatten und nahm schließlich einfach irgendeinen anderen dran.  
Wieder schaute Chiaki aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich tauchte Access draußen vor dem Fenster auf. Er versuchte Chiaki in Zeichensprache mitzuteilen, dass er eine Warnung abgeschickt hatte und Chiaki direkt nach der Schule um halb 4 an die Arbeit muss. Chiaki sah seinen kleinen Schutzengel einige Sekunden lang schweigend an, nickte aber dann und schaute genervt zur Seite.

Shikaidou hatte das ganze natürlich genaustens beobachtet und wusste somit auch, was er wohl nach der Schule noch zu erledigen hatte. Schließlich klingelte es dann zur Pause. Chiaki schmiss seine Geschichtsachen in den Schulranzen. Sofort kam Minazuki auf ihn zu und fragte ihn, ob alles in Ordnung sei. „Seit wann sorgt sich Minazuki um mich?", fragte Chiaki sich während er Minazuki-kun vorlog, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Minazuki hielt die ganze Zeit aber schon etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. "Ich hab dir ein Bento gemacht Nagoya-kun...", meinte der Braunhaarige dann leise. "W-was ?", Chiaki schaute perplex, als Minazuki ihm dann tatsächlich ein Bento vor die Nase stellte. "D-das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen..." meinte Chiaki ein wenig verlegen lächelnd. "Ich dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen... Du sahst die letzten Tage nämlich so traurig aus.", sagte Minazuki ihm dann während er sein liebstes Lächeln aufsetzte. Chiaki kam es kurz so vor, als ob er weinen müsste. Er zeigte es vielleicht nicht, aber er war überglücklich. Das hatte noch nie jemand für ihn gemacht. Und zumal kein Junge. Er hob sich dann von seinem Stuhl auf und küsste Minazuki auf die Wange "Vielen Dank", flüsterte er in sein Ohr. Minazuki lief natürlich rot an , stammelte ein „Bitte." und wuselte dann zurück zu seinem Platz um sein eigenes Bento zu essen.  
Chiaki war wieder guter Laune, setzte sich mit dem Bento von Minazuki zurück auf seinen Stuhl und fing auch an zu essen. Es schmeckte köstlich. Chiaki stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, jeden Tag so etwas zu bekommen.

Hijiri hatte, anstatt auch seinen Kram einzupacken, das Geschehen zwischen Minazuki und Chiaki beobachtet. Warum gab Minazuki ihm ein Bento! Und wieso küsste Chiaki ihn auch noch auf die Wange!  
Und wieso, verdammt noch mal, wurde er, Noyn, einer der gnadenlosesten Dämonen überhaupt, gerade darüber wütend? Ach was, wütend... eifersüchtig! Man sah es ihm zwar nicht an, aber er ärgerte sich gerade über sich selbst. Schließlich raffte er sich auf und ging zu Chiaki hin und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Was hast du denn, Chiaki? Du bist in letzter Zeit so... desintressiert und passt gar nicht mehr auf... Wenn was passiert ist, dann kannst du es mir doch sagen, ich bin immerhin dein Lehrer und ich mach mir Sorgen um meine Schüler, wenn sie etwas bedrückt.", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Chiaki sah von seinem Bento zu seinem Lehrer hoch und schaute sogleich wieder runter auf sein Bento. „Von dem hät' ich mir am wenigsten Besorgnis gewünscht...", dachte Chiaki."Keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist..." log er dann schließlich und mit vollem Mund. Hijiri legte den Kopf dann leicht schief und schüttelte ihn darauf nur verständnislos und sagte schließlich: "Wenn es etwas gibt, was dich bedrückt, dann sollst du wissen, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst", meinte er dann weiterhin sanft lächelnd. Chiaki schaute ihn dann doch kurz an und nickte dann nach ungefähr 5 Sekunden leicht. Schon klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde. „Gut...", meinte Hijiri dann, wand sich von Chiaki ab und verliess den Klassenraum.Chiaki sah Shikaidou-sensei noch stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Chiaki dachte: "Andererseits, mag er es mich fertig zu machen... und dann sowas? Naja egal...", zuckte dann mit den Schultern und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

Auf dem Flur, stellte Hijiri sich die Frage, wie er Chiakis Vertrauen in kürzester Zeit wohl gewinnen könnte. Was würde Chiaki wohl so sehr bedrücken, dass er sich jedem öffnen würde? Oder wenigstens, jemandem zum sprechen braucht. Wenn man Chiaki so sah, könnte man nie im Leben darauf kommen, dass er Sindbad sei. Hijiri wollte zu gern wissen, was sich noch hinter dieser starken Maske verbirgt. Hijiri bog um die Ecke in Richtung Sekretariat. Er wollte sich Chiakis Schülerakte ansehen. Er durchsuchte die Reihen im Regal und fand die Akte nach einigen Sekunden dann und blätterte darin.

„Nagoya Chiaki, geboren am 27. September". Hijiri überflog das Unwichtige und blieb bei der Zeile „Erziehungsberechtigte" stehen. Vater: Kaiki Nagoya, Arzt in der Nagoya Klinik. „Arzt...", murmelte Hijiri und ging davon aus, dass Chiakis Vater sog gut wie nie Zeit für ihn hatte, da die Nagoya Klinik die berühmteste und beste Klinik in Momokuri war. Von einer Mutter war nichts angegeben. Wahrscheinlich ist sie tot. Aber das interessierte den Geschichtslehrer nicht so dermaßen. Als er ein wenig weiterlas, fand er auch 2 unterschiedliche Adressen. „Chiaki lebt also ganz allein, mit diesem Vieh von Schutzengel..." murmelte Hijiri „Sicher fühlt er sich sehr einsam, seit Marron weg ist" dachte er schmunzelnd. „Und Access, kann ihm das nicht geben was er braucht. Ich werde ihn schon noch dazu bringen, sich mir anzuvertrauen... Und dann werde ich Sindbad ein für alle mal aus dem Weg schaffen." Hijiri grinste in sich hinein, er würde Chiaki innerlich zerstören und vorher noch Spass haben. Er stellte die Akte dann wieder zurück ins Regal und verließ das Sekretariat.

Chiaki verließ als Letzter die Klasse. Access wartete bereits draußen auf ihn. Dieser forderte ihn auf ihm zu folgen. Der kleine Schwarzengel flog voran und führte Chiaki in Richtung Friedhof. Schliessich waren sie bei einer alten Krpyta angelangt. Chiaki verwandelte sich dort, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihn auch niemand beobachtete, in Sindbad und folgte Access dann weiter, die glitschig modrigen Treppen runter in die Krypta. Der Himmel draussen war orange-rot gefärbt vom Sonnenuntergang und die dunklen Wolken waren noch immer nicht verschwunden. Drinnen war es nur spärlich beleuchtet. Es war schwierig zu erkennen wo die Krypta endete, da die Beleuchtung in jeder Richtung nur andere grobe Bogenöffnungen oder Höhlen offenbarte. „Wo ist denn nun der Dämon?", fragte Sindbad recht gelangweilt und lehnte sich an die Wand. Access schwebte in der Luft und schaute sich um. „Ich weiss nicht, heute Mittag spürte ich aber deutlich eine negative Energie, die von der Krypta ausging...", der Blick des Schwarzengels, wand sich aufeinmal, einem sehr massiven aber niedrigen Bogengang zu und flog gleich darauf in diese Richtung. Sindbad stiess sich von der Wand ab und folgte Access. Er musste sich bücken, um durch zu kommen. Schliesslich befanden sie sich in einem kleineren Raum. Es war total dunkel und Sindbad fühlte sich unbehagen, weil er nicht viel erkennen konnte. Er holte sein Kreuz heraus, dessen Stein aufeinmal zu leuchten begann. Das Licht fiel auf ein Fresko vor ihnen, auf dem gleich darauf eine purpurne Dämonenfratze, mit roten Augen erschiehn.

„Du bist also gekommen...", murmelte Noyn, der im vorherigen grösseren Raum erschienen war. Er beobachtete Sindbad durch den Bogengang, wie dieser noch gerade rechtzeitig einem Angriff vom Dämon auswich. Was hatte dieser Junge nur an sich, was Noyn so reizte? Ist es, weil er Sindbad ist? Oder war es einfach nur der Chiaki, denn er unterrichten musste? Er stutze und sah Sindbad weiter zu. Er wollte ihn doch nur ins Verderben stürzen. Warum wurde ein Dämonenritter wie er also eifersüchtig, auf jemanden der Chiaki ein Bento schenkte. Ein lautes „Schachmat", holte Noyn wieder in die Realität zurück.

Access hob die, zu Boden gefallenen Läufer auf und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte und grinste „Gut gemacht Sindbad!" „Jaja, war wie immer ein Klacks..." meinte dieser nur und bückte sich wieder, um durch den Bogengang, wieder in den anderen Raum, zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Dort angekommen flog Access nicht weiter und schaute sich hektisch um. „Ich spüre noch eine negative Energie! Und die ist stärker als die vorherige!" „Was?" Sindbad schaute sich auch um, sah aber nichts. Noyn hatte sich, hinter der Ausgangstür versteckt, beschloss aber dann doch ganz aus der Krypta zu verschwinden und Sindbad zu Hause aufzulauern, da er ja jetzt wusste, wo dieser wohnt.

"Jetzt spüre ich nichts mehr..." meinte der Schwarzengel dann.  
Sindbad seufzte. "Du halluzinierst denk ich...lass uns nach Hause gehen..." Sindbad verliess dann die Krypta mit Access und machte sich über die Dächer zurück zum Orleans Wohngebäude. Dort kletterte er zu seinem Balkon rein und liess die Balkontür offen. Access flog ebenfalls zu dieser hinein „Man, hab ich jetzt Hunger.." meinte dieser und flog in die Küche um sich über die Kekse herzumachen, die er vorgestern mit Chiaki gebacken hatte. Sindbad machte sich in seinem Schlafzimmer sein Kopftuch los und verwandelte sich so zurück in Chiaki und liess sich auf sein Bett sinken. Sein Kreuz legte er auf seinen Nachttisch.

Noyn erschien nach kurzer zeit auf Chiakis Balkon. Da die Vorhänge drinnen vor dem Balkonfenster hingen, konnte Chiaki ihn nicht sehen. Noyn spähte vorsichtig ins Zimmer hinein zu Chiaki, der auf seinen Bett lag. Er sah sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieses nervtötende Viech von Schwarzengel nicht in der Gegend war und stiess dann die Balkontür langsam auf und trat leise ins Zimmer. Er ging einen Schritt in Richtung Küche und ließ ein unsichtbares Abwehr-Netz über dessen Raum samt Chiaki fallen. Damit der Schwarzengel nicht mehr ins Zimmer hineinkonnte. Noyn ging dann mit einem entschlossenen und leicht gierigem Lächeln auf Chiaki. Wie er da lag, die rechte Hand neben seinem Gesicht, die andere auf seinem flachen Bauch, es machte Noyn unheimlich an. Er stand vor dem Bett und musterte Chiaki mehrmals so, als er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und spitz bemerken musste: "Du bist sehr unvorsichtig, Sinbad..." wobei er dessen Namen extra durch eine kleine Pause betonte.

Chiaki öffnete blitzschnell seine Augen und richtete sich wieder auf. "Wer bist du?" Chiaki rutschte von ihm weg. Noyn musste grinsen. Das soll also Sindbad sein... Verwandelt wirkt der kleine mutiger als jetzt. " Meinen Namen musst du nicht wissen. Was würde er dir auch bringen? Dein kleiner Freund, hat mich sicher schon mal gesehen..." Er deutete mit einen kurzen Kopfnicken Richtung Küche "Spürt mich auch öfters. Wie vorhin in der Krypta. Aber..." er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah dann wieder Chiaki direkt an:"...aber, warum sollte man auch Vorsicht walten lassen?" fragte er leise, legte seinen langen Umhang ab und kam zu Chiaki aufs Bett und kam ihm immer näher, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch 5cm voneinander entfernt waren. Er spürte Chiakis schnellen und doch Stockenden Atem auf seiner Haut. Er bekam davon eine leichte Gänsehaut.

Chiaki hatte Angst. Was hatte er mit ihm vor? Würde er ihn jetzt töten!  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!" Chiaki drehte sich zur Seite und wollte nach seinem Kreuz greifen um sich wieder zu verwandeln. Denn als Chiaki, war er einfach nur schwach. Noyn bemerkte diese Geste und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen den Nachttisch, worauf dieser umkippte und alles was sich darauf befand, auch das Kreuz, auf den Boden fiel. "Na, na, nicht so hastig, mein Kleiner." hauchte er leise. "Ich werde dich nicht in Ruhe lassen, ich würde dich nie in Ruhe lassen..." Seine Hand legte sich um Chiakis Hals und zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn sanft aber doch bestimmend.

Chiaki riss die Augen auf und konnte einfach nicht fassen was sein "Feind" gerade tat. Er versuchte Noyn die Zunge abzubeissen. Als Noyn dies bemerkte lies er von ihm ab. „Na na, muss ich dir zuerst deine Schneidezähne rausreissen?" Chiaki drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite weil er ihn nicht ansehen wollte. Noyn drehte dann Chiakis Gesicht so ruckartig zu sich herum, dass es bei Chiaki im Halsbereich irgendwo lautstark knackste,aber Noyn interessierte das nicht. Nicht die Bohne. Er zwang Chiaki ihn in seine dunklen Augen zu schauen. Er sah ihn direkt in die Augen, beugte sich dann zum ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
"Ich liebe dich...". Chiakis Blut gefror förmlich bei diesen Worten. Sein Gesicht war von Angst geziert.

Noyn sah wie Chiakis Oberkörper rasch und immer stockender auf und ab ging und er nach Atem rang, aber Noyn war das egal. Er liess seine kalten Finger langsam unter Chiakis dunkelblaues Hemd gleiten.  
Chiaki fasste dann doch Mut und er griff nach Noyns Hand um ihn davon abzuhalten. "Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir du Schweinehund!" schrie Chiaki ihn dann wütend an. Noyn hatte sich aber schnell befreit und umgriff Chiakis schmale Handgelenke und drückte diese kraftvoll gegen das Bettgerüst. Chiaki schrie dabei laut auf und wimmerte dann leise, weil er dachte seine Arme würden ausgekugelt werden. Langsame füllten sich Chiakis Augen mit Tränen der Angst. Das Kopftuch von Sindbad, was neben ihnen lag, nahm der Dämon und fesselte Chiaki damit an eine der Stangen so fest, dass Chiaki wieder aufschrie als Noyn den Knoten fest zuzog. 

Der Schrei hallte durch die ganze Wohnung und gleich darauf kam der Schwarzengel aus der Küche gezischt und knallte gegen das Abwehr-Netz. "Sindbad!" schrie er verzweifelt. Er trat und Schlug gegen das Netz, doch das einzige was es Access brachte waren Brandwunden. „Oh Gott, bitte...lass mich ein Himmelsengel werden...damit ich ihm helfen kann...bitte!"doch so sehr Access auch betete, es passierte nichts. Er selbst sank verzweifelt zu Boden und fing auch an zu weinen, weil er dem Menschen, den er am meisten liebte nicht helfen konnte.

Wieder beugte Noyn sich zu Chaiki runter und flüsterte: „Ja, ich liebe dich... und diese Nacht wirst du nie vergessen.  
Chiaki akzeptierte Schließlich die schmerzhafte Erkenntnis, dass er Noyn ausgeliefert war. Und niemand würde ihn retten.

Und Access kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren zu weil er die darauffolgenden Schreie seines Schützlings nicht ertragen konnte.

Chiaki lag zusammengekrümmt wie ein schutzloses Baby auf seinem Bett und weinte bitterlich. Die Luft war stickig und es roch noch immer nach Noyn.  
Noyn war verschwunden, die Vorhänge der Balkontür, die weit aufgerissen war, schwangen ein wenig hin und her. Access hatte sich wieder erhoben und flog zu Chiaki und liess sich vor seinem Gesicht nieder. Seine kleinen Arme reichten nur aus um Chiakis Wange zu umarmen. "Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte..." Access musste auch wieder weinen. So blieb der kleine Engel einfach die ganze Nacht an Chiakis Seite bis zum nächsten Morgen. 


End file.
